<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>we can't stop by Super_Danvers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25996207">we can't stop</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Danvers/pseuds/Super_Danvers'>Super_Danvers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Snowpiercer (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Smut, melaudrey, nightengine, post freeze, pre wilford, snowpiercer - Freeform, snowpiercer early days, snowpiercer tnt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:01:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25996207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Danvers/pseuds/Super_Danvers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I literally have no idea what i've written but enjoy</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miss Audrey &amp; Melanie Cavill, Miss Audrey/Melanie Cavill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>we can't stop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I didn’t know unused cars existed on Snowpiercer.”</p><p>Audrey stepped into the empty carriage, shivering slightly at the coldness that crept over her skin. There was no heating in here, nor was there anything else. The car was like a huge, empty shell with bare walls and floors that seemed to go on forever. It was huge too: it’s ceiling looked miles above them. The only sounds that could be heard were the echoes of Audrey’s boots and the clashing of metal upon metal train beneath them.</p><p>Melanie stepped into the car behind her. “They’re backups in case there’s major damage in any other cars. It’s storage.” She shrugged as she leaned up against one of the walls.</p><p>The two had been taking one of their night walks through the train again, an old habit of theirs. These walks usually occurred on nights Melanie couldn’t sleep, and Audrey was one of her only friends who was likely to be awake. This night, they agreed to go on a stroll through their relatively new home. Snowpiercer had been the human constant for the past two years and Audrey still sometimes felt like she’d barely seen half the train. 1,001 cars long, and she by herself was only permitted to walk through 302 of them. With Melanie, she could go anywhere she pleased – and have the company of doing so. Tonight, they were in Third, in one of the carriages that had been sealed off from any and all passengers apart from hospitality staff.</p><p>Audrey walked into the middle, laughing at how the fells of her boots boomed and echoed around her. She gazed around, noting how the light fixture hanging from the ceiling didn’t work and there was a slight smell of damp coming from one corner. “Do you think it’ll ever be used?”</p><p>Melanie followed her gaze. “Probably not.” She watched Audrey’s wonder and studied her for a moment. Her eyes, despite the darkness, were shining with something. She was thinking, creating another image in her brain. “Why? What are you thinking?”</p><p>Audrey’s eyes flitted to Melanie, and she smiled, glad that her indication had been noticed. “I’m not sure yet.” She said honestly. “Do you have any ideas?”</p><p>“Go find a more interesting carriage? There’s a library in First you’d like.” Melanie pulled her MIT hoodie a little tighter around herself to protect herself from the cold. “A library where it’s much <em>warmer </em>than in here<em>.</em>”</p><p>Audrey’s grin broadened into a small noise of amusement at Melanie’s discomfort. “If you’re cold, then perhaps you should ask Wilford to add more heating to Third.” She joked. Audrey crossed back over and took Melanie’s hands in hers, blowing on them to warm them up. “That better?”</p><p>“Yes.” Melanie responded quietly. “Thank you.”</p><p>“It’s no problem. Do you think we could do something? With this carriage, I mean.”</p><p>Melanie cast her eyes around again. “It depends what the idea is. We’d have to convince Wilford.”</p><p>Audrey considered that, as if figuring out the argument in her head. “We’d have to spin it into something he’d like, something to his taste.” She clicked her fingers. “What about a night car?”</p><p>Melanie rose her eyebrows. “I didn’t take you for the brothel type.”</p><p>“No, not a brothel. We could sell it as that though, it sounds like something Wilford would enjoy. But I don’t mean a brothel, I mean a place where people can come and escape from Snowpiercer. You know, where class doesn’t exist and they can just be themselves. People can lose themselves. Like how we are.”</p><p>“Like how we are?” Melanie echoed, pushing herself off the wall frame. “There’s a ‘<strong>we</strong>’ now?”</p><p>Audrey made a noise of amusement and rolled her eyes. “Yes, like how <em>we</em> are.” She confirmed. “There’s no class between us, Melanie. Not in here. Everybody’s the same; when we sleep and when we die.”</p><p>“You always get really creepy when you’ve got something to prove, you know that? You start saying weird, dark things –“</p><p>Audrey laughed, and rolled her eyes again. “Melanie.” She protested. “C’mon, be serious. Look, we could have a bar back here, and a chandelier up there! We could have a stage that we can have in the middle so people can dance, and a seating area up on the balcony so people can watch. We could even have a band down by the stairs and-“</p><p>“-and how do we provide all of that?”</p><p>“Have you met Third Class? We can make anything out of anything. Plus, I’m sure First has a spare chandelier they’re not using.”</p><p>Melanie didn’t laugh. Instead, she took the hem of Audrey’s black denim jacket and straightened it across her even shoulders. She smoothed across with the palm of her hand and glanced her up and down. Her clothes were much like other Third-Class passengers, scruffy and not well looked after. Beneath the soot-ridden jean jacket was a black turtleneck, ripped work trousers and a pair of black boots that had soles that were nearly worn all the way through. Melanie smoothed the jacket again.</p><p>“Should I manage to bend Wilford’s ear…who’s going to run it? It’ll need someone to overlook the bar, manage the music and <em>whatever else</em> you’ve got planned.” Melanie took another look at the empty carriage. “But I like the idea.”</p><p>“I could run it.”</p><p>“You?”</p><p>“Yeah, I ran a bar once. Before the Freeze.” Audrey pointed out. “Besides, I’m already an archivist here – so it’s not like it’ll be out of control in terms of bookkeeping.”</p><p>“Hm.” Melanie was quiet. Audrey stood patiently as she mulled it over, thinking out the points in her head. “I’ll talk to Wilford about it.”</p><p>“We could really make something of this place, Mel. I just know it.”</p><p>“Maybe.” Melanie nodded. Her eyes flitted to Audrey’s. “Is this why you dragged me down here?”</p><p>“I saw there was an empty car on one of your blueprints.” Audrey chuckled. “I wanted to see it for myself.”</p><p>“Sure, you did.”</p><p>Audrey swatted at her and placed a teasing kiss to her cheek. Their fingers intertwined, Audrey’s warm hands with Melanie’s cold. The engineer smiled down at them, swinging them playfully.</p><p>“I like your idea. That we can have somewhere where class doesn’t exist, and we can be ourselves. An escape from Snowpiercer.” She looked back at Audrey. “An escape from everything.”</p><p>+</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Three Years Later…</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Miss Audrey let out a heavy sigh the moment she flopped into her chair. She was exhausted, and there was still another half of the show to go. She leaned forward and tiredly started to change her makeup, replacing the tuxedo look for the lighter, burlesque outfit.</p><p>“That was a good show, Audrey.”</p><p>Green eyes sparkled underneath the dim lighting of Audrey’s dressing room as they gazed at the madam in the reflection of her mirror. Audrey smiled, always happy to hear Melanie’s smooth voice quietening the hum of thoughts that whirled around her brain.</p><p>“It’s not over yet.”</p><p>“Hm, you’ve got some time. Fight Night looks like it’s going to take a while tonight.” Melanie stepped into the light. She was wearing the short black-sequined dress as she always did on these particular evenings.</p><p>“You look beautiful.” Audrey told her.</p><p>Melanie’s painted lips formed a blushed smile. She walked, slowly and purposefully towards the mirror until she was stood next to Audrey, her hip pressed gently against her shoulder. “So do you.” She said quietly.</p><p>Her hand came down, took a hold of Audrey’s chin and tilted her head to look up at her. Melanie leaned down and pressed a slow, soft kiss to her lips. Audrey smiled against it, chuckling slightly.</p><p>“Is this going to become a thing, now? Every time I get a twenty-minute break, you’re going to come in here and lock that door?”</p><p>Melanie quirked an eyebrow. “Whoever said I was going to lock the door?”</p><p>Audrey laughed and stood up. Melanie’s hands rested on her shoulders. In her heels, Audrey only stood about an inch or two higher than Melanie did, but it made all the difference. She pulled Melanie in by the waist and they swayed slightly to the muffled music outside the door. Audrey smirked as Melanie pulled them backwards until she had her back up against the wall.</p><p>“You know I don’t have time for this, Mel.” She sighed.</p><p>“Make time.” Melanie practically whined as her fingers dipped and tugged at the bottom of Audrey’s button-up shirt. She pulled at the front of her trousers roughly, almost making Audrey trip. “Besides, it’s our anniversary. C’mon, Audrey.”</p><p>Audrey glanced at the clock above the door. “I’ve got ten minutes, and I need to get changed.”</p><p>Melanie’s hand snuck behind Audrey’s head and her hair spilled down below her shoulders. Her green eyes gleamed. “Well, I can help you there.” She whispered into her ear with a growl that made the hair on the back of Audrey’s neck stand up.</p><p>She moved like a snake. Audrey barely had time to register what was going on as Melanie pushed her jacket off of her shoulder, deftly unbuttoned her shirt and pulled her trousers to her ankles. Audrey laughed at her discarded clothes.</p><p>“For your dirty little secret, you sure don’t treat me very sexy.”</p><p>Melanie kissed her, hungrily as if she’d been longing for her mouth for years. Her long hair tickled Audrey’s cheeks and collarbone as it fell in front of her face. Her long, spidery fingers touched every inch of her body, tracing up her arms and abdomen as if she were drawing the bones beneath. When her nails raked over Audrey’s shoulder blades, the singer let out a small gasp and it was as if it woke up her entire body.</p><p>Audrey moved like lightning, pushing Melanie up against the door with her own body. With a quiet grunt of effort, she shifted her shoulders underneath Melanie’s and lifted her up so that Melanie was just on the edge of her tiptoes, and Audrey was holding her there without her hands. Using deft fingers, she hiked Melanie’s skirt up to bunch it around her waist. Once they’d both gotten comfortable, exchanging kisses all over to slow themselves down, Audrey knew exactly what Melanie wanted.</p><p>She closed the gap, her lips brushing softly up against Melanie’s. Mel’s spare hand moved to the back of Audrey’s head and deepened the kiss. Small kisses were frequent and turned deeper and became more passionate. Soon enough, they were both practically whimpering and melting into the other’s touch.</p><p>“Touch me, Audrey.”</p><p>Audrey pushed a hand against the small of Melanie’s back and rolled her hips forward to grind against her. Her hand slipped under Melanie’s dress until she was cupping the woman through her underwear, a wetness coating the palm of her hand. They hadn’t done this in a while, and Audrey forgot how much she’d missed it.</p><p>“Keep going.” Melanie whispered. “Please.”</p><p>Audrey swept Melanie’s long hair to the side, peppering her neck with hot kisses that made the taller woman shudder. Her hand snaked over the top of Melanie’s underwear and dipped beneath to find her entrance. Her finger curled back upward to circle her clit slowly.</p><p>Melanie moaned, and evidently didn’t mean to because her hand flew to her mouth and her cheeks flushed a red that was brighter than her lipstick. “Oh my god. Please pretend you didn’t hear that.”</p><p>Audrey smirked and put another wet kiss to her neck. “I like it.” She whispered. “Make as much noise as you want; they won’t hear you.”</p><p>Her fingers curled again and Melanie let out another low moan. Her hands abandoned her mouth and instead gripped onto Audrey’s shoulders. Sometimes she didn’t know how anybody could make her feel like this, and Audrey didn’t even have to try.</p><p>Audrey slid two fingers back to her entrance, pushing into her and beginning to thrust slowly. She’d completely forgotten that they were, indeed, on a time limit. Her thumb circled her clit in slow and then fast circles like how she knew Melanie liked it. She kept kissing Melanie’s neck, biting and soothing areas with her tongue whenever she kissed too hard. Her forehead rested in the crook and rocked Melanie’s back slightly and she bit her collarbone. Her fingers curled into the spot that took away Melanie’s words. She thrusted again, this time a little quicker, and Melanie all but screamed into her shoulder.</p><p>She couldn’t speak, couldn’t even form thoughts as Audrey took away any hope of going back to normal after this. Her hands were gripping her back and shoulder as if she were holding on for dear life. Audrey thrusted harder, smirking at Melanie’s panting red cheeks.</p><p>“Does that feel good?” She growled, breathing out a smile when Melanie could only whimper a small ‘yes’, against her neck. “You feel so good, you’re so wet.”</p><p>Audrey’s teeth found a new prey on Melanie’s earlobe and she tugged at it, making the other woman wince and gasp. “God, you’re so wet, Melanie. Come for me. I want you to come for me.”</p><p>Melanie’s expression pulled her lip between her teeth and her eyebrows together in a knot. Audrey’s fingers thrusted again, circling as Melanie tightened around them.</p><p>Her muscles clenched as she came, all over Audrey’s fingers. So hardly that Audrey could feel the wetness dripping onto the palm of her hand. Melanie whimpered, trying to catch her breath, resting her forehead on Audrey’s chest.</p><p>Audrey loved seeing Melanie’s post-orgasmic glow, especially when she was the one who’d helped get her there. The redness fading from her cheeks and her green eyes were warm and welcoming. Full of love and desire for her, and only her. She got so lost in Melanie’s eyes that she didn’t notice the pale hand that crept up her back and undid her bra. Only when she felt the chill of the dressing room did she notice what Melanie was doing.</p><p>“I told you.” She said softly. “We don’t have time.”</p><p>Melanie’s hands were finding everywhere, tugging and pulling Audrey closer. She wanted to touch her and touch her everywhere. “C’mon, we can go and do this properly.” She whispered. “Please.”</p><p>When Melanie bit Audrey’s ear and dragged her in around her waist, the singer could only nod numbly and try not to let her heart burst at the seams. <em>Fuck</em> the show.</p><p>“And Audrey?”</p><p>Audrey was losing herself to Melanie’s wondering hands. “Mm?”</p><p>“Happy anniversary.”</p><p>Audrey held Melanie’s chin between two fingers and placed a strong kiss to her lips, taking back momentary control. “Melanie Cavill, you’re such a fucking tease.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>At the moment I pretty much exclusively only write snowpiercer so if you want more, go ahead and turn on them notifications</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>